herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ram
Ram (ラム) is one of the twin maids working for Roswaal L Mathers. She is the older twin sister to Rem. Currently Ram has no recollection of her sister, after the latter's name and memories were eaten by Ley Batenkaitos. Appearance Ram has medium length pink hair that covers her left eye, large red eyes, and young features. She is nearly identical to her younger sister except that her eyes slant upward slightly and has a smaller chest. She usually wears a maid uniform which she wears neatly. Personality Ram is seemingly self centered and does things at her own pace, however in actuality she maintains a distance from people to ascertain them. She believes that Roswaal is the greatest and no one else is as precious except for her sister Rem. She is slightly more outgoing in comparison to the generally taciturn Rem, who generally allows Ram to take the lead in their sisterly bond. Ram is extremely loyal to Roswaal L. Mathers, threatening others (namely Subaru) with violence, should they endanger or badmouth him. Over the course of the series, it's evident that Ram has developed feelings for Roswaal. History Ram lived along with her father, mother, twin sister Rem in an Oni village. It was attacked by the Witch Cult 10 years ago before the beginning of the story, following into her horn being cut by Faust. The whole village got destroyed along with her parents and villagers, except for her and Rem. A couple of days after the Witch Cult raid, Ram and Rem found the four followers who attacked her village, which her Faust, Sado, Sergei, and Fogg. She got her vengeance when she killed Faust with a mighty Al Fura. Afterwards both Ram and Rem started living at the Roswaal's Mansion as maids when Frederica Baumann left. Abilities Wind Magic: Ram is able to use Wind Magic. Divine Protection (加護 Kago): Ram has the Divine Protection of Clairvoyance (千里眼の加護 Senrigan no Kago). It enables her to synchronize with the vision of those who have the same wavelength, allowing her to see off into the distance. Although she is unable to defend herself while using it, it allows her to continuously switch between people, making her actually able to see past one thousand ri. However, the side effect of the Divine Protection causes her veins to become prominent, bleed tears of blood from one eye, and legs to shake uncontrollably. Oni Bloodline (鬼の血族 Oni no Ketsuzoku): Ram was formerly considered to be a child prodigy even though she only had one horn, however it was cut off when the Witch Cult attacked her village. Despite not having a horn, she can still go into her Oni Form, though it enacts a heavy toll on her body. Trivia * According to the author, Ram's birthday is February 2, the same as her twin sister Rem. * According to Subaru, Ram's chest is smaller than Rem's. Gallery Ram Anime.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Related to Villain Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Loyal Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful